


Designs

by LookingForDroids



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fix-It, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Christa reminds Ymir where she belongs.





	Designs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



"Hold still," Christa says, frowning in concentration, and paints a curve of black ink along Ymir's scarred skin, down from her collarbone and over one bare breast. Ymir gasps and shifts against her bonds, arching at the feather-touch of the calligraphy brush around one nipple and the pressure of Christa's thumb against her clit. Her body is a canvas holding Christa's name, her family crest, old meaningless designs. It isn't ownership. It might be belonging.

"Don't go sacrificing yourself again," Christa says.

Ymir throws her head back, control faltering. The words she mutters between harsh breaths might be a promise.


End file.
